User talk:Joshazilla23
Welcome to 's talk page, .a.k.a. my talk page. Just leave a message after the tone........... 'NOTICE: I'm being forced to use my nintendo wii for a while (for internet) so talk pages tha are large (Crystal Lucario) I '''can't edit on. So please use my talk is if you wand to talk, thanks.' Welcome Hello, Joshazilla23, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. '''Pikipedia pages': * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Greenpickle (Talk) 21:27, 23 March 2009 Pikmin Types Honestly, I don't like the idea of Green Pikmin having tails. They look weird. As for the orange and pink Pikmin, they might be good ideas. I'll think of it. We're also missing a light blue pikmin (its onion appears in the end of Pikmin 1). Snakeboss14 :Yes, light blue are difficult to imagine, and orange are not so easy. I think the purples got their color randomly. As for the images, I used Paint and my skill. I copy any pikmin or enemy image and then change it the way I want. ''Snake''''boss14'' ::Thanks for the compliment =) I'm also working in a map for the forest navel in paint. And you're right about the orange pikmin. I recently thought of a possible light blue pikmin color, but I forgot. I'll tell ya if I remember XD. ''Snake''''boss14'' I wonder... can I use your Orange and Pink Pikmin idea for my page? Don't worry, I'll give you the credit. :By the way, are you still wondering how to make userboxes? Userbox Sure you can use it, just add to your user page. P.S why did you think that was rude? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Cyan Pikmin LOL It seems we have similar ideas. As for the userbox, sure, you are my friend and you can put it in your page. I'll put the code in my page. :No, actually I couldn't do that without showing another userbox. So I'll put it here and you just copy the code. And you can put my cyan pikmin idea as I can put yours. As for the userbox, I just looked at the code of the Purple Pikmin userbox and experimented. :P Try that yourself! Finally, about the image, I honestly don't think it's a good idea to put a Featured Article and image both of the wistful wild. Maybe later. I think Green Pikmin(if there will be any) should blend in with the ground, making it invisible to enemys.--Pikmin fan 101 22:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 re:Admin Admins have extra rights - they can delete, restore, protect and unprotect pages, edit pages in the Mediawiki namespace, and ban or promote users. They're also supposed to keep choices on the wiki open to everyone, so the whole community makes every major decision. Bored Bored :Go to the Chatroom... The chatroom's no loading weird [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] :Try refreshing... Tried. Failed. It just says that crappy 'This page cannot be displayed' Crappy internet [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|zilla]] Sig Paste that in the sig box Treasures Hey! The no yous was my idea! Originally I was adding Wikipedia links but...(Evil snicker) LOL only joking '''RWAR!' ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :LOL. ::Removing you's from treasure articals was my idea! Your idea? I've never seen you edit any. Anyways, how the hell do you know when a new user comes? It'll say in the recent changes (User creation log) than the new user. Example:(User creation log) Gamefreak 75 (Talk| ) (New user account).-- Brawl I'll be hosting a brawl Saturday morning (I need to work on Saturday night) and sunday if you're free.-- :Well, im free on saturday, but not sunday, we just have to work out what time it will be there and here, like my guess it's 9:00-12:00am for you, but it's 5:35pm here '''RWAR!' ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! ::Okay so on saturday, be on Pikmin wiki and I'll tell you that I'm hosting a brawl.-- :::I made a mistake, I'm completely free on Saturday, but not on Sunday.-- ::Well im more active 3:00pm - 6:00pm, which is around 11:00am for you? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Okay, tomorrow it is. Be sure to come here so I can post when I'm on!-- Josh, ae you on?-- :Yea, just curious, what's the time were you are? .P.S., I added CL and Rpwyb, it still says "awaiting regjstration" for most. .P.P.S. I havent played brawl for 6 monthes, so im going to be pretty crap. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! I'm going to host a brawl in 5 minutes.-- :Wait! Will CL be there? Yeah, I just askd him, Why?-- ::Curious, (Pictures being pwned by CL) well you better get used to calling me n00b! :-( RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :It says you havent registered me... RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! I'm hosting right now. We need to brawl in order for me to be registered.-- I'm sorry, but I had to go to my cousins' house.-- :Bumber... that was fricking awesome! RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! We vould play some other time, probably next week if it's okay with you. School starts on the 18th for me (which is in 3 days).-- :Whoa! Ive got 3 weeks! Got time 2 do brawl with me (online) today. -- I'm back from holiday! Actually I was back 2 days ago, it was just I found my Metroid Prime Hunters (lol). RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Good to see ya. I've finally got Metroid Triology so I might not be here for a couple of seconds either.-- HAve you gottne Kirby Superstar yet?-- :I do! Friend Code Josh, my Wii broke, so I had to get a new one and a new friend code. My new Brawl friend code is: 0131-4862-2247. --